ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Tom and Jerry: The Cat and Mouse Story
Tom and Jerry: The Cat and Mouse Story'' ('''トムとジェリー：猫とマウスの物語, Hepburn: Tomu to jerī: Neko to mausu no monogatari), also known as '''''Tom and Jerry Manga in other countries, is a Japanese manga and anime franchise based on the American animated characters Tom and Jerry. It centers around the life and adventures of Tom and Jerry with the series' humorous slapstick and other antics. The series also includes background stories starring Tex Avery's Droopy (because of his crossovers with Tom and Jerry), and also features background stories starring another Tex Avery characters like George and Junior and Screwball Squirrel, as well as Rudolf Ising's Barney Bear. It was originated as a manga series and later turned into an anime sitcom adaptation of the manga is produced by TMS Entertainment and Warner Bros. Japan, and with the association with Turner Entertainment, and airs on Cartoon Network in Japan, and the english-dub version (as Tom and Jerry Anime) airs on the American channels such as HBO channels, Cartoon Network, Boomerang, WB Kids, and Kawaii Box. Summary In this manga, Tom and Jerry live in a house with their owner, an 11-year-old girl named Aurora, and her family in the fictional town of Sunshine Square. Characters Characters from the pre-1986 MGM cartoons Tom and Jerry * Tom, a house cat * Jerry, a mouse * Spike, a bulldog * Tyke, Spike's son * Yakky Doodle/Quacker, a young duckling * Nibbles, Jerry's nephew * Butch, a black alley cat who is Tom's rival/friend * Meathead, one of Tom and Butch's friends * Lighting, one of Tom and Butch's friends * Topsy, one of Tom and Butch's friends * Fluff, Muff and Puff, three trouble-making kittens * Toodles, a female cat who is Tom's love interest * Toots, a female beige cat who's Tom's secondary love interest and Toodles' friend/rival * George, Tom's musophobic twin cousin Droopy * Droopy, a consistently gloomy beagle hound * Dripple, Droopy's son * McWolf, an anthropomorphic wolf, who is the main antagonist to Tom, Jerry and/or Droopy * Miss Red Vavoom, a beautiful human female who makes McWolf go crazy when he sees her * Gorgeous "Goren" Gorillawintt, an Irish dog who is Droopy's friend/rival Barney Bear * Barney Bear, TBA Screwball Squirrel * Screwball "Screwy" Squirrel, a crazy and prankest squirrel who drives people mad. * Meathead Dog, a dimwitted dog who is Screwball's companion/frecuent victim * Dweeble, a park attendant * Rumply, Dweeble's oafish dog George and Junior * George and Junior, two bears who frecuently get messed in several situations Characters from the manga and anime * Arora, a 11-year-old young human girl who is the owner of Tom and Jerry and loves animals. * Elise, Arora's 14-year-old sister * Alex, Arora's young 7-year-old brother * Junior, Arora's newborn baby brother which he first appeared in the chapter TBA, and the episode, New Baby. He uses a loud squeaking toy to give everyone or body attention * Arora's parents * Scales, Alex's pet iguana who is stereotypical surfer dude * Goldy, the family's pet timid goldfish * Squwaker, the loud-mouthed fast-talking family pet macaw * Ms. Ziti, Arora's school teacher * Aim, one of Arora's friends * Peach, one of Arora's friends * Jo, Arora's love interest * Min, Arora's rival * Tulu, one of Min's friends * Merrie, one of Min's friends * Mr. Poko, a short-tempered next-neighbor of Arora's family * Jenny, Jerry's love interest * Dainty Duck, Yakky/Quacker's love interest * Swiss Yeti - an abominable snow monster as an antagonist solely in the episode Alps Out for Help who attempt to kill Tom, Jerry, and Arora while they're stuck inside the Alp mountain, but he is defeated by Screwball Squirrel Anime-only characters * TBA * Troll King, TBA * TBA Voice cast Japanese English *Billy Crystal as Tom (in three episodes only) *Billy West as Tom (current episodes) (speaking), George and other voices *Kate Higgins as Jerry (speaking) and Merrie *Rick Zieff as Spike (speaking) *Rob Paulsen as Tyke (speaking) and other voices *Sam Kwasman as Yakky Doodle/Quacker *Kath Soucie as Nibbles, Min and other voices *Joey D'Auria as Butch *Alan Tudyk as Jerry's Grandfather *Alicyn Packard as Toodles *Jeff Bergman as Droopy and other voices *Charlie Adler as Dripple, Screwball "Screwy" Squirrel and other voices *Frank Welker as McWolf, Arora's father, Tom (vocal effects), Jerry (vocal effects), Spike (vocal effects), Tyke (vocal effects), other voices and vocal effects *Jeff Bennett as Junior and other voices *John DiMaggio as Meathead Dog, Dweeble, Rumply and other voices *Sean Marquette as Jo *Grey DeLisle as Red, Elise, Aim and other voices *Tara Strong as Arora, Peach, Tulu and other voices *Nancy Cartwright as Alex *Tress MacNeille as Arora's mother, Ms. Ziti and other voices *Tom Kenny as Squawker and other voices *Andrea Libman as Goldy and other voices *Dee Bradley Baker as Scales, other voices and vocal effects *James Carter Cathcart as Mr. Poko and other voices *Hynden Walch as Jenny, Schoolgirl #1 and other voices *Cree Summer as Dainty Duck *Benedict Cumberbatch as Tom's Father *Jim Cummings as Gorgeous "Goren" Gorillawintt *April Winchell as Junior's vocals Additional voices *Bill Farmer *Maurice LaMarche *Corey Burton *Jess Harnell *Ariel Winter *Lacey Chabert *Tom Kane *Tim Curry *Keith Ferguson *Phil LaMarr *Kevin Michael Richardson Differences from the original franchise * In the original Tom and Jerry franchise, the two main characters don't regularly talk (excluding a few exceptions, most notably Tom and Jerry: The Movie), but in the manga/anime version, they do. * In the original Tom and Jerry universe, it takes place in America (or someplace else in some cartoons and films), in the manga/anime version, it takes place in Sunshine Square, a fictional town in Japan (in the English dub, Sunshine Square is put as a town in America). * McWolf appears only in Droopy media (with some being crossovers between the two cartoons), while in the manga/anime version, he is also the main villain to Tom and Jerry. Manga chapters Anime episodes Season 1 Light novels TBA Other medias There other media that are based on the franchise. Toys, games and plushes TBA Storybooks and coloring books It's confirmed to be published by TBA in Japan and licensed by Scholastic in USA Video games and software games Tom and Jerry: The Cat and Mouse Story - The Game An adventure 3D platformer video game based on Tom and Jerry: The Cat and Mouse Story. Developed and published by Square-Enix and Sega and distributed by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. TBA Tom and Jerry: Galaxy Games A party game similar to Mario Party series. TBA. Feature films Tom and Jerry - The Voyage in Vacation Island A first feature film based on Tom and Jerry: The Cat and Mouse Story ''manga and anime series. It follows Tom, Jerry, Arora and her family who are sent out for their vacation at Vacation Island. It isn't until Arora had somehow had gone missing which made her family worried. So Tom, Jerry, Spike, and along with their animal buddies must sent out to find her. 'Tom and Jerry - Legends of the Troll King' A second feature film based on ''Tom and Jerry: The Cat and Mouse Story ''manga and anime series. The film follows the evil monstrous King Troll, who is the last of the trolls, escapes and terrorize the research lab and takes over Sunshine Square by turning it into the world of darkness and along transforming the town's human citizens into the community of ugliest and scariest trolls (including Arora's family). So Tom, Jerry, Spike, Scales, Goldy, and Squwaker have to plan to get rid of the Troll King to restore their town home. Unlike the series and the last film, this film focuses to be slightly more darker-toned and it was written by the people who wrote the ''Final Fantasy video game series, and TBA. Other media TBA Quotes *'Tom:' (in repated line) "Not I", said the cat. _________________________________________________________________________________________ (in episode The Dog Documentary. Tom, Jerry and Spike are watching the documentary about dogs on TV) * 'Jerry: '''Boy, that is the most interesting information about those dogs. No wonder everyone knows dogs are consider man's best friends and loved. * '''Tom: '(scoffs) Yeah, sure they do for people, but "not I", said the cat, because I always despise dogs, like other fellow cats. I know cats are consider the most loved and snooty compare to dogs since they're pushy with cats, and even dump, stupid, and stinky, while cats are very intelligent and much loyal than dogs. * (Spike grabs Tom's neck and glares at him) * 'Tom: '(laughs nervously) No offense, Spike, pal. You're the only exception, because you're my friend, you know. * 'Spike: '''And you better watch your criticism about dogs, pussycat, or else you and other of your fellow felines will be criticized. _________________________________________________________________________________________ (in the episode ''Awesome Monsters Fan Convention) * 'Alex: '(sitting on a stair, moping) Sigh, no one will ever take me to the Awesome Monsters Fan Convention, but who else? * (suddenly a loud crash is heard. Alex looks to see the chase of Tom and Jerry around the house. Jerry hides inside the mouse hole before Tom grabs him from the hole) * 'Tom: '''HA! Gotcha now, rodent! Do you have your last words to say? (opens up his fingers to find that it turns out it is a small dynamite) Oh, boy.... (the dynamite explodes causes Tom turn into a dark crisp and falls to pieces like sand) * '''Jerry: '(laughing) I got a hand it to ya, pussycat, you blew your attempt to catch me! * 'Alex: '(thinks to himself) Hmmm... Unless they can. (walks to the two and Tom is being put back to normal, angrily grumbling) Hey, guys! * 'Jerry: '''Good afternoon, Alex! * '''Tom: '''What do you want, kiddo? Can ya see I'm busy? * '''Alex: '''Well I just wondering for your favors you two would do, if you don't mind. * '''Tom: '''Well spit it out so I can get my paws on this mouse * '''Jerry: '''Nah-uh-uh, no violence talk, cat. So what is it, Alex? Anything we can do? * '''Alex: '''First of all, are you two familiar with the show ''Awesome Monsters? * 'Tom: '''Awesome what-ster? * '''Jerry: '''Yeah, kindda. * '''Alex: '''Secondly, by watching on TV, the show is having its official fan convention at Sunshine Square Convention Center. I tried to ask my family if they can take me there, but none of them will, not even Arora, since they always do important stuff I don't care. So since you are my chance, I was wonder if you two can take me to that convention, won't do that pretty please? * '''Jerry: '''Convention? Sure, Alex. * '''Alex: '''Really? Dose this mean you're not busy with anything? * '''Jerry: '''Nah, we just have enough with the chase with Tom. So yeah, we'll go there, but if depends on Tom before we'll take you, (to Tom) right? * '''Tom: '''What?! Me? You? Taking him? Oh, no! I am sorry, but no way! * '''Alex: '''Aw, come on, Tom. Please? * '''Jerry: '''Yeah, Tom. Impress this kid, he just want to go the ''Awesome Monster convention, from our favors. * 'Tom: '(crosses his arms) Well favors, shmavors, mouse, because there's no way I, Tom the cat, is willing to go to that stupid "Awful Animals" what-ya-call-it convention. * 'Alex: '''It's "Awesome Monsters", Tom. * '''Tom: '''Whatever. So I'm sorry, guys. Because the answer is capital "K", capital "N" and capital "O" spelled "No"! "Not I" said the cat! Notta! Count me out! * '''Alex: '''We won't be there long, though. I just want somebody to take me there. And that's you and Jerry. You're my last hope. * '''Tom: '(dryly) Oh, well, I'm surprised, boy. But, if you think you're desperate for our deeds, wanna know for another reason that I refused? Conventions don't allow pets, including cats and especially mice! So again, "no" means "forget it"! * 'Jerry: '(to Alex about Tom) Wow, whatta stubborn feline. * 'Alex: '(whispers) Don't worry, Jerry. I know how we'll make him to go. (grabs out his Awesome Monsters ''guidebook and flips through pages until he stops at one page, and then hides his back) Oh, Tom. * '''Tom: '''Kid, I already told you before that I'm not doing this! Period! * (Alex purposely stomps on Tom's tail) * '''Tom: '''YEEEEEOOOOOOOWIIIIEEEEE!!!!!! (angerly) ALEX! What the heck are trying to---- * (Alex shows his book with Tom, to his face, where it shows the feminine cat-like Awesome Monster, which causes Tom happily supersized, showing hearts in his eyes) WOW! Hubba-hubba! I didn't know this girl cat can be awesomely beautiful. * '''Alex: '''Well, we'll might see her while we'll get to that convention over that town. So what did you say? Are you willing to go there with Jerry and me? * '''Tom: '''Well... (struggles to think, and negatively sighs) Fine! We'll take you to that ''Awesome Monsters convention! * 'Alex: '''Really?! * '''Tom: '''Yes, really, whatever! * '''Jerry: '''Atta sport, Tom. * '''Alex: '''Yes!!! Awesome United! I know that you'll never refused to take me there. Thank you! * '''Tom: '''Yeah, yeah, sure, you're welcome. But, first before we go, we need disguises for two of us in order to go that convention. But what? _________________________________________________________________________________________ (in the episode ''Tom the Veggie Cat) * 'Arora: '''Come on, Tom, eat your broccoli. *'Tom: 'Are you kiddin' me. I'm a cat! I don't eat such greens. So no, "not I" said the cat, I won't eat it! *'Jerry: 'Geez, don't tell me you hate healthy foods, Mr. Comic Strip Orange Cat, do ya? *'Tom: 'Heck, you got it correct here, mouse. I never love heathly foods. *'Arora: 'Why? They're good for you. *'Tom: 'Nah, I don't care. Heathy foods are made for little kids. So I am a full grown cat. *'Arora: 'Tom! So as adults. *'Tom: 'I doubt it, and still I won't eat it! *(Jerry puts the broccoli in Tom's mouth when it opened) *TBA Trivia * This anime is inspired by Disney's ''Stitch ''anime series, where it's also based on the American franchise. * Despite being an manga/anime, the characters kept their cartoon design, which the anime version it is animated by the TMS animators who did the foreign animation for American animated series, including ''Tiny Toon Adventures and Animaniacs. * The archival Tom's screaming sound effects by William Hanna are never included in the anime due to copyright issues. * When the English-dub version of the anime airs on Cartoon Network, it shows after 2014 The Tom and Jerry Show, and be part of the line of Tom and Jerry old and new theatrical and televised cartoons on Boomerang. * There are cameos of everyone else from other Japanese franchises in some episodes in the show such as Sonic the Hedgehog, Hastune Miku, Pikachu and others. * In both the manga and the anime, the Screwball Squirrel segments are more family-friendly like its reboot shorts from Droopy: Master Detective. * The two made-to-TV George and Junior shorts produced in 1995, Look Out Below and George and Junior's Christmas Spectacular, are remaked to the series. * Gorgeous "Goren" Gorillawintt is actually Spike/Butch from the Droopy cartoons, and its name came from the 1950 Droopy cartoon The Chump Champ, which is chosen in order to avoid confusion with Tom and Jerry's Spike the bulldog and Butch the alleycat. * Unlike other anime, this anime version used a series of classic cartoon sound effects. See also * Tom and Jerry: The Cat and Mouse Story/credits Category:Manga Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Anime Category:HardWorkingGirlonTheGo's Ideas Category:TMS Category:Spider-GemBlur's ideas Category:TV-G Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Family Category:Sitcom